Charme à la française
by LittleNarcisse
Summary: Les angoisses de Gabrielle Delacour avant la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, et son premier sortilège.


_ Dis Gabrielle, il parait que tu n'as pas encore fait ton premier sortilège. C'est vrai ? »

_ Bien sûr que non ! Qui t'as dit ça ? »

_ Ta cousine Eglantine… »

_ Eh bien elle t'a menti. Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter. Elle raconte tout ça parce qu'elle est jalouse de moi. »

_ Mais en même temps, on ne t'as jamais vu faire de magie. Eglantine au moins, on l'a vue changer la couleur de son pull ! »

_ Si ça l'amuse de faire le clown, tant mieux pour elle ! Mais moi quand je fais appel à la magie, c'est uniquement quand c'est important ! Donc pas forcément devant tout le monde. Bon, maintenant je dois rentrer à la maison. A bientôt ! »

_ Salut ! »

Que les garçons sont bêtes… Ils croient tout ce qu'Eglantine et moi on leur dit juste parce qu'on a du sang de vélane. Il m'a suffit de remuer un peu les cheveux et de lui sourire pour qu'il arrête de me poser ses questions. Et heureusement, parce que pour une fois, ma cousine avait raison.

Aujourd'hui j'ai sept ans et deux mois et je n'ai toujours pas fait de magie autre que celle dont je tiens de grand-mère. A mon âge, au jour près, ça faisait deux ans que Fleur arrivait à animer ses dessins. Tous les dessins accrochés dans le salon où on reçoit les invités sont de Fleur et bougent. Les miens sont tous dissimulés dans les parties privées. Papa et Maman n'ont pas peur que je sois une cracmolle, après tout j'ai du sang magique comme grand-mère ! Mais comme Maman l'a expliqué, il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas, et pour une Delacour ça ferait désordre. Donc il ne faut pas que les gens le sachent.

_Chère petite Gaby_

_Devine un peu qui est venu à la maison hier soir. Grand-mère ! Elle est venue de Roumanie exprès pour me féliciter de mon usage fréquent de la magie. D'ailleurs elle m'a offert l'un de ses cheveux et maman a dit que l'on irait bientôt chez Gep__p__etto. Il me semble que Fleur avait été chez ce fabricant italien pour sa baguette. Je vais demander du bois d'oranger je pense._

_En tout cas tu devrais te dépêcher de faire ton premier sortilège parce que grand-mère ne te donnera pas un seul de ses cheveux avant. Comme Ge__p__petto est le seul fabricant de baguettes sur mesure de toute l'Europe la liste d'attente est longue et ce serait dommage que ta baguette ne soit pas prête à temps pour Beauxbâtons … Tu ne penses pas ?_

_En tout cas profite bien de ta visite de Poudlard et essaye de capter un peu de la magie qui t'entoureras, qui sait, peut être que ça pourrait marcher._

_Bon il est tard donc je vais te laisser._

_Amuses toi bien en Angleterre et profite du Tournoi !_

_Eglantine_

_PS : Tu voudras bien me rapporter quelques patacitrouilles ? On n'en vend qu'en Angleterre et il parait que c'est trop bon._

Pour les patacitrouilles, je pense que je serai bien obligée. Maman aime tellement sa sœur qu'elle ne sera pas très contente sinon. Et puis je l'aime bien quand même ma cousine. En fait, plus elle est jalouse, plus elle fait sa chipie, mais sinon elle est gentille.

En tout cas je ne sais pas si en ce moment ma situation est à envier. Il ne me reste que cinq heures avant que papa et maman ne se réveillent, et après ils m'emmèneront à Londres par portoloin. Là normalement un monsieur anglais du ministère va venir me chercher. Je ne parle pas anglais alors j'ai un peu peur… Non, en fait j'ai très peur ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui va m'arriver, pourquoi ils ont besoin de moi.

En plus je serais dans une école de magie alors que je n'en ai jamais fait. Et s'ils s'en aperçoivent ? Si les élèves se moquent tous de moi ou me traitent de cracmolle? Je ferais honte à Fleur en plus, alors que c'est une championne, et cette méchante journaliste jalouse de sa beauté va encore raconter des horreurs. Si seulement papa ou maman pouvaient m'accompagner. Mais bon il faut que j'arrête de me plaindre, au moins je vais voir Fleur. Elle n'a pas pu rentrer pour Noël et c'était bizarre de le fêter sans elle.

Bon ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur, il faut que je m'entraîne : je n'ai plus que quelques heures pour changer la couleur de cette balle ! Avec un petit peu plus de concentration…

Monsieur Vert Prés vient enfin de me laisser tranquille. Après le départ de papa et maman, pendant tout le voyage de Londres à Poudlard, il m'a embêtée. D'abord je crois qu'il a essayé de faire des blagues… Mais il s'est vite aperçu que je ne comprenais presque pas ce qu'il me racontait. Il aurait pu s'arrêter et me laisser tranquille, mais à la place il a parlé plus lentement et a commencé à faire des mimes… Il avait l'air gentil mais bon j'ai sept ans quand même, je ne suis plus un bébé. En plus, même si hier je me suis finalement endormie sans avoir réussi à faire de la magie, j'étais fatiguée donc j'aurais préféré qu'il se taise.

Une madame avec un chignon et des lunettes a pris le relais. Il y a d'autres gens avec moi, un garçon roux et deux filles, on nous emmène vers le lac. La dame nous a donné une fiole chacun, je crois qu'il faut la boire. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce que ça allait nous faire. Je crois qu'on va dormir mais je n'en ai pas envie. Déjà je voulais voir le tournois, et ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont me faire pendant mon sommeil !

Les autres viennent de boire la potion mais moi j'hésite encore. J'ai bien envie de m'enfuir devant tous ces adultes, chacun une fiole à la main, qui m'encerclent presque et se rapprochent. Mais il y a une très grande dame qui arrive au loin, ce doit être Madame Maxime, et je ne veux pas faire mauvaise impression devant la directrice de ma future école… Donc il ne me reste qu'une solution je crois. Comme à chaque fois que je ne sais plus quoi faire, je vais faire l'autruche. Etre peureuse et faible à la maison c'est une chose, mais en public, j'ai vraiment peur de faire honte à Fleur, à papa et maman. Alors je ferme les yeux et mes poings tellement fort que j'en tremble un peu et mes ongles me font mal. Je n'ai jamais été autant crispée de toute ma vie. Quand Eglantine me disait qu'au fond je n'étais qu'une mini Fleur qui n'atteindrait jamais son modèle, elle n'avait pas tord finalement. Non, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Je crois que je vais exploser s'il ne se passe rien…

« No ! »

No… comme non en anglais ?

J'ouvre discrètement les yeux, et je n'y crois pas. Ils ont tous été propulsés à plusieurs mètres et leurs fioles se sont brisées. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien et libérée que maintenant. C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça?

« Toutes mes félicitations mademoiselle ! Vous possédez une grande énergie, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans les rangs de Beauxbatons. »

« Mer… Merci Madame ! »

Je bégaie un peu mais je pense que mon sourire lumineux pourra compenser. Quoique, je ne suis pas sûre que la technique du sourire marche sur les femmes. Vu l'attitude de Madame Maxime je prends ça pour un oui.

« Monsieur Croupton ne devrait pas tarder arriver. Il discutera avec le chef des sirènes. Ne vous inquiétez pas Gabrielle, tout se passera bien. Vous allez simplement dormir pendant une heure entourée par des sirènes et votre sœur viendra vous chercher et vous ramener à la surface.»

Des sirènes ? Il fallait me le dire plus tôt. Surtout si Fleur doit juste venir me chercher, je lui fais confiance elle est la meilleure. Apparemment il restait de la potion. Maintenant que je sais précisément ce qui va m'arriver je ne suis plus trop angoissée. Et puis surtout maintenant j'ai fait mon premier sortilège ! J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser, mais je me sens plus forte. J'avale la potion d'une traite. J'ai hâte que l'épreuve commence et surtout qu'elle finisse, quand je vais l'annoncer à Fleur elle sera tellement fière, et avec un peu de chance je pourrai accompagner Eglantine à Venise qui sait.

Vivement que ce monsieur Crouton arrive…


End file.
